The present invention relates to acoustic imaging catheters employing a rotating transducer. The invention especially relates to acoustic imaging systems employing mechanically scanned ultrasound catheter transducers and the consoles and hardware to drive them. The invention further relates to a method of using acoustic imaging catheters utilizing characteristics individually encoded on the catheter.